nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Videos/NWVault toolset demo
< Videos NWVault E3 preview (May 2006) Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 __TOC__ Toolset demo 1 area overview This is a NWN2 demo rotating around one area from the game that was recently featured in official screenshots released by Obsidian. Zy-NwbtB59w Video file 12.4 MB mpg 00:15 Toolset demo 2 raise and lower ground This NWN2 demo will show how you can raise and lower the ground in small changes using a brush. Another video will show how to do extreme hills. s7-k0dKP9C4 Video file 15.3 MB mpg 00:21 Toolset demo 3 painting textures This NWN2 video shows how you can paint textures on top of each other up to six per exterior tile area. gGITNEN2jqE Video file 20.9 MB mpg 00:31 Toolset demo 4 painting water This NWN2 video shows how easy it is to paint down water in the toolset. You can select your brush size as well as tinting and much more. D33xdZwcmb4 Video file 23.2 MB mpg 00:29 Toolset demo 5 raise / lower water This NWN2 video shows how easy it is to raise or lower water. You simply use an eyedropper and pick a point where you'd like the water to go. KpFVwenoEZM Video file 30.8 MB mpg 00:39 Toolset demo 6 select walls This NWN2 video shows how the walls surrounding the keep in the area are composed of many smaller pieces which you can stack and there are even some very large walls as well, though not shown in the video. 1BFDySyLAsM Video file 20.7 MB mpg 00:32 Tooleset Demo 7 moving boulders NWN2 demo showing moving boulders and trees into place. 8OeNOxwDQJw Video file 1.34 MB avi 00:16 NWN2 Tooleset Demo 8 moving boulders NWN2 demo showing moving boulders and trees into place. vBA57bgSpAQ Video file 1.63 MB avi 00:28 Toolset demo 9 tinting Many objects in NWN2 have up to three tint controls and the demo shows modifying a house. q_JGRwAHYak Video file 0.7 MB avi 00:17 Toolset demo 10 boulder preview NWN2 demo showing an assortment of the boulders available from small to very large. 20JEI1o4tck Video file 0.6 MB avi 00:15 Toolset demo 11 buildings NWN2 demo showing a small assortment of buildings both in a normal and burned out state. uFm_ove3c64 Video file 1.1 MB avi 00:20 Toolset Video 12 resize fort NWN2 demo showing resizing the fort building to very large and then very small. iw29yh0lAA8 Video file 2.1 MB avi 00:26 Toolset demo 13 cycle day/night NWN2 demo showing the different cycle presets in the toolset. You can adjust the lighting for each. q2bBamtYJsM Video file 0.7 MB avi 00:17 Toolset demo 14 creating interior room NWN2 demo showing creating an interior room in the toolset where you place each tile piece. rlXVjgsGQs0 Video file 0.9 MB avi 00:23 Toolset demo 15 adding table NWN2 demo showing adding a table to a room. cGSqjdVARlk Video file 1.8 MB avi 00:17 Toolset demo 16 candelabra prefab NWN2 demo showing all the pieces of a canelabra prefab and placing it on a table. mF8szmh5JjY Video file 3.8 MB avi 00:25 Toolset demo 17 table prefab NWN2 demo showing a table prefab and rotating it as a group. sqR_jcUm7BE Video file 1.2 MB avi 00:12 Toolset demo 18 prefab tinting NWN2 demo showing tinting a prefab made of several pieces as a group. yB5e0UpwvnI Video file 1.1 MB avi 00:20 ---- < Videos Category:Toolset Category:Pre-release information